The present invention relates to a pilly remover, and particularly to a remover which does not use electricity or adhesive, and which easily and quickly removes pillies at their roots by softly rubbing the surface of a fabric with the remover.
Fabrics of wool, silk, nylon, etc. will produce pillies after wear or use and cause an appearance problem. The conventional way of removing pillies may include using an electric type remover that is similar to an electric shaver and an adhesive type remover. The electric type remover involves a very complicated mechanism that is expensive and requires a power supply. Since the electrically driven blades require that they be full circular blades to produce the cutting effect, they will cause damage to the yarns of woolen fabrics. As to the adhesive type remover shown in FIG. 1, it has an adhesive rubber wheel 1 for sticking pillies by rolling over the surface of woolen fabrics. However, it is unable to remove pillies effectively, especially for pillies with strong roots, and the adhesive effect will be reduced because of pilling, usage and dust sticking to the surface of the rubber wheel. Therefore, the conventional pilly removing devices are not effective and practical in use.